Gone
by sharingstories2
Summary: When there is a death in the family the Graysons have to deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Starfire was not one known to be sad in fact she would most probably laugh in the face of death. She may lose her temper but she is never sad. That was until her husband died. Dick Grayson had died in the like of duty at 23:37 after sacrificing himself. At least that was what the report said. The report didn't say how starfire held each and every one of her kids as they cried, it didn't say how Starfire lost the permanent sparkle that was in her eyes. Nor did it say that the house _he_ made into home was slowly slipping into oblivion. No the report gave an outline but now how damaging his death was.

As starfire made the rounds she stopped outside Mary's room. Her daughter was crying and Starfire didn't really know what to do. So she crept in and watched as her middle child wept. Without a thought she hugged her.  
"Shhh, shh Mary it's going to be ok"  
"No it's not mum, he's gone. He gone and he promised he wouldn't leave and now that he's gone…. I…. I have no one." Starfire felt like she should be offended but she wasn't, she knew she basically neglected her middle child to try and help the youngest and oldest. It wasn't intentional but the eldest had to look after his siblings and the youngest was five, she thought her daddy was coming back.

"I should've paid more attention to you made sure you were ok." Mary didn't' answer and clung on to Starfire harder. Suddenly she had an idea.  
"You know your dad talked a lot about you. He always said that girl is gonna give us all trouble. We all looked at him strangely especially your cousins who always say that you keep to yourself. Yet he puffed out his chest the weird way he does and grinned. He said she'll be the face that everyone remembers in the crowed, she'll be the devil in disguise. I think as we grew up we saw it a little better because all though your brother and sister made him how uncle Tim says 'soft' you made him into goo it was actually really funny to see. I remember the time that you wanted him and grandad Wayne to make up they both took one look you and made up. I know everyone was grateful for that."

Starfire looked down, Mary had stopped crying but was still breathing erratically. It was complete silence except for their breathing.  
"Mum, dad said that he would be here till I needed him, do… do you think he thought that I didn't need him anymore."  
"No honey, I think he thought that we would be strong enough to live without him." They stayed in silence until the door opened. Jason her eldest child walked in with Laura the youngest of them they crawled onto the bed and hugged Mary.  
"It's ok to be upset" Jason said.  
"Yeah, I think daddy would be uh… whatever the word is for uh oh what's the word jay?" Jason looked at his little sister and ruffled her pink hair.  
"I think you mean confused kiddo"  
"Yeah, yeah confussled if we weren't upset that he's in heaven" she finished looking proud. She then proceeded to hug Mary. Jason glanced at his mother who smiled, he knew everything that was happening was killing her on the inside.  
"Yet we can't let it run our lives…. Dad… he wouldn't want that" Everyone looked up at him, his brown eyes looked sad.  
"Dad always said that we are the flying Grayson's and no matter where we go, even heaven that we are never truly far apart. He said that if he ever died at least he could visit his parents but he would always be here even…. Even if we couldn't see him."

Jason grabbed Lauren and Mary and they crawled under the covers and the three looked up at Starfire.  
"Climb in mum, there should be enough room."

That night Starfire slept soundly without the nightmares.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
